Claudia and the Fanstas
by ghostanimal
Summary: Needs new title. Summary too big for this tiny space and inside. Please read, first BSC fanfiction. Rating may or may not change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Eye do knot own the Babysitters Club, and eye dun knot own Microsoft Word spell checker, witch has let Al of these misstates threw Let this b a lesson; u cant rely on computers two no about the subtleties of the English language. Watt does u say two that bill gaits? Hmm?

--

The Fanstas are the new clients of the BSC, and Claudia is the lucky sitter to first sit for the sweet Christine and baby Erika. Upon arrival, she discovers that Mr. Fansta is blind and will stay there. Mrs. Fansta asks her to lie to him and to go along with her story that she's just there to keep the girls out of his hair as he does his stay-at-home job. She says that it just makes her feel safer with somebody who can see around to watch them. Claudia feels guilty, especially when she learns that Mr. Fansta can take wonderful care of his daughters on his own, even though he can't see. Can Claudia help him prove it to his skeptical wife?

--

"Hello, Babysitters Club," Kristy said as she picked up in the phone. Everybody grew silent. "Oh....Well may I ask you some information about your family then?"

Oh my lord! We all watched Kristy like a hawk. That question meant only one thing. New clients!

Occasionally, Kristy would ask a few questions before finally saying, "Wednesday from 6:30 to 8:00? Alright. Thank you Mrs. Fantsa." (AN: I know. Sounds like some sort of soda, huh?)

"That was a new client, Mrs. Fansta," Kristy announced the obvious. "She needs a baby-sitter Wednesday, from 6:30 to 8:00."

Mary-Anne was already on it.

"Kristy, your free, so is Stacey and Claudia," Mary Anne reported.

"I actually have a doctor's appointment," Stacey replied.

"You want it Claud?" Kristy asked, glancing at me.

"Sure," I said earnestly. New clients meant new kids, which meant new adventures!

"A bit strangely, she requested for you to arrive at least ten minutes early. She said she wanted to explain something that may take a while," Kristy told me. "She didn't say what though."

"Maybe one of them has a disease, like autism or is deaf like Matt," Dawn suggested.

"Maybe," Abby said. (AN: I haven't read many books about her, but I'm gonna give it a shot.)

"I'll find out," I said, holding up a bag. "M&M anyone?"

I passed the bag around

--I am not gonna explain the entire history because I'm pretty sure we know about all of them already--

So that Wednesday, a few minutes after the meeting ended, I walked over the Fanstas. I imagined all of the reasons Mrs. Fansta might want me there early on the way, but before I came up with a good reason for it, I reached their doorstep and had rung the bell. A little girl opened it a crack, since the chain was on. She was very pretty. Long black hair (almost reached her knees) in a thick braid with beautiful green eyes.

"Are you Claudia?" she asked.

"Yes I am," I replied to her nicely. This was probably the kid, or one of the kids, I was sitting for.

"Mommy! Claudia's here!" she called out.

"Okay baby. Let her in," a woman said, most likely Mrs. Fansta. She shut the door, and I heard her unlock it before opening it all the way. By this time, I saw an older version of the little girl. Same long black hair (Mrs. Fansta had her hair to her bottom and was in a high ponytail), same green eyes.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Fansta," she said, shaking my hand. "I heard only the best things about your club. Even that you all completed an baby-care class?"

"Yes," I said, a bit proud.

"That is great news. I have a one month old, Erika. She's taking a nap right now," she told me as she put a hand on the girl. "And this is Christine."

"Hello," Christine said cheerfully and polietly. This was good. She seemed like a good kid.

"Come on honey. Let's go outside with Claudia."

I was a bit surprised. Wasn't she worried about Erika crying or something? I decided not to mention this, for the sake of the club I didn't want to get her mad or possibly insult her.

"I need to talk to you about something very important," Mrs. Fansta began as Christine began to swing on the swing set in the backyard. "It's about my husband."

I blinked. She wanted to talk to me about her husband?

"I want you to baby-sit, but my husband is staying here," she explained.

"I don't get it," I couldn't help but blurt out.

"It is a big confusing..." she admitted. "The truth is, Dante, I mean Mr. Fansta, is blind. He has a stay-at-home job (I couldn't help but wonder what a blind man would do for a living, but resisted the urge to ask.) and will always be around...but I would just feel so much better if a baby-sitter was around. I...kind of told him it was so that a baby-sitter would keep Christine and Erik out of his hair while he worked...He can take care of the children, he really can...but it's just in case. I meant, he obviously can't see if they injured themselves, Christine could take advantage of him and skip off to a friend's..."

"I get it," I said.

"Come here Christine. Come tell Mommy bye!" Mrs. Fansta called out to Christine. Christine jumped off the swing set. She stumbled a bit, but the ran to tell her mother goodbye. "Be a good girl?"

"Yes Mommy!" she promised.

"I have emergency numbers on the counter, and Mr. Fansta is in the back room if you need his help. Erik will wake up in a half an hour. He'll be hungry, and there is some formula in the cabnit. Christine knows where it is if you have trouble finding it. Christine already ate dinner, so no snacks. I will be at the school in a meeting."

"Okay," I told her, nodding my head.

After giving Christine another quick kiss, Mrs. Fansta left.

--

My first BSC fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. I know it's been forever, but yeah. Also, I realized that some were confused on the gender. I changed my mind half-way through the story haha. It's Erika, and she's a little girl.

--

Disclaimer: I wish I owned BSC, but I don't.

--

"So what would you like to do Christine?" I asked the pretty young girl.

"Can I draw?"

"Sure!" I was glad she was interested in drawing. I'm not that good at board games. "What do you want to draw."

"I want to draw something for Mommy and Daddy," she said, seeming determined.

I followed her to her room, where she grabbed herself some paper and crayons. She went back into the living room and plopped onto the floor before she began to draw.

"Do you mind if I joined?" I asked, getting on my own stomach. It felt a bit weird, but I got over it.

"Sure!" Christine eagerly handed me paper and shoved some crayons towards me. I picked up a purple one and began to randomly doodle.

"Done!" Christine declared after a half hour. She showed me a pretty nice little picture of a bunny laying in the grass with some flowers and a bird in the sky.

At that moment, Erika began to cry.

"I guess your sister's hungry," I told her, getting up and moving towards the noise.

"Can I burp her when you're done?" Christine asked, following me. "Mommy and Daddy normally let me burp her."

"Sure." I didn't see why she couldn't do it. "Let me feed her first, then you can burp her."

I reached into the crib and smiled. Erika was cute, with light blond hair and confused green eyes. I picked her up and rocked her slightly as I went to the kitchen. With one hand, I made the formula, all while talking to Erika.

"I'm done drawing," Christine announced.

"Then could you go put away the paper and crayons for me?" I asked her as I began to settle down on the couch with Erika.

Christine carefully put her crayons away in the box before grabbing the paper we didn't use and the box and rushing off into the room to put it away.

I looked down at Erika and continued to talk to her as I fed her. She and Christine both seemed like pretty good kids. Erika didn't fuss that much when I got her out of the crib and fixed the bottle, and Christine was pretty obedient.

Almost ten minutes passed. Christine should have been back a while ago.

Still holding Erika and her bottle, I got up and began to walk down the hallway.

"Christine?" I called out.

"In here!"

I walked in the door to see her in what looked like an office. She had a blank piece of paper in her hands and was poking holes in it with a pen.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Making Daddy a picture," she said, waving the paper. "It has what Mommy calls texture, so that he can feel it. Daddy said that he sees with his hands since his eyes don't work."

"Well it looks nice," I lied to her. I honestly couldn't tell what it was supposed to even be. It just looked like a bunch of holes pounded into a piece of paper. "Would you like to take a break and burp Erika for me?"

"Yes please!"

After Christine burped Erika under my careful eye, Christine entertained herself trying to teach Erika to talk in the living room. Erika was laying on her back on a soft purple blanket with Christine over her, occasionally making a funny face.

"Say Daddy!" Christine ordered. "How about Mommy?"

Erika would respond with nonsense baby-talk, drooling on her hands until I handed her a rattle, which she went to town on, chewing and drooling everywhere. More drool would drip from her lips as she gave baby giggles when Christine made a funny face.

Soon afterwards, Mrs. Fansta came home. I collected my pay, said goodbye to Christine and Erika before leaving on my bike. (It wasn't that dark yet, especially with the new bike light Jamie got me for my birthday, which I have to admit was really handy.)

Hey. I know it's been forever, but yeah. Also, I realized that some were confused on the gender. I changed my mind half-way through the story haha. It's Erika, and she's a little girl.

--

Disclaimer: I wish I owned BSC, but I don't.

--

"So what would you like to do Christine?" I asked the pretty young girl.

"Can I draw?"

"Sure!" I was glad she was interested in drawing. I'm not that good at board games. "What do you want to draw."

"I want to draw something for Mommy and Daddy," she said, seeming determined.

I followed her to her room, where she grabbed herself some paper and crayons. She went back into the living room and plopped onto the floor before she began to draw.

"Do you mind if I joined?" I asked, getting on my own stomach. It felt a bit weird, but I got over it.

"Sure!" Christine eagerly handed me paper and shoved some crayons towards me. I picked up a purple one and began to randomly doodle.

"Done!" Christine declared after a half hour. She showed me a pretty nice little picture of a bunny laying in the grass with some flowers and a bird in the sky.

At that moment, Erika began to cry.

"I guess your sister's hungry," I told her, getting up and moving towards the noise.

"Can I burp her when you're done?" Christine asked, following me. "Mommy and Daddy normally let me burp her."

"Sure." I didn't see why she couldn't do it. "Let me feed her first, then you can burp her."

I reached into the crib and smiled. Erika was cute, with light blond hair and confused green eyes. I picked her up and rocked her slightly as I went to the kitchen. With one hand, I made the formula, all while talking to Erika.

"I'm done drawing," Christine announced.

"Then could you go put away the paper and crayons for me?" I asked her as I began to settle down on the couch with Erika.

Christine carefully put her crayons away in the box before grabbing the paper we didn't use and the box and rushing off into the room to put it away.

I looked down at Erika and continued to talk to her as I fed her. She and Christine both seemed like pretty good kids. Erika didn't fuss that much when I got her out of the crib and fixed the bottle, and Christine was pretty obedient.

Almost ten minutes passed. Christine should have been back a while ago.

Still holding Erika and her bottle, I got up and began to walk down the hallway.

"Christine?" I called out.

"In here!"

I walked in the door to see her in what looked like an office. She had a blank piece of paper in her hands and was poking holes in it with a pen.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Making Daddy a picture," she said, waving the paper. "It has what Mommy calls texture, so that he can feel it. Daddy said that he sees with his hands since his eyes don't work."

"Well it looks nice," I lied to her. I honestly couldn't tell what it was supposed to even be. It just looked like a bunch of holes pounded into a piece of paper. "Would you like to take a break and burp Erika for me?"

"Yes please!"

After Christine burped Erika under my careful eye, Christine entertained herself trying to teach Erika to talk in the living room. Erika was laying on her back on a soft purple blanket with Christine over her, occasionally making a funny face.

"Say Daddy!" Christine ordered. "How about Mommy?"

Erika would respond with nonsense baby-talk, drooling on her hands until I handed her a rattle, which she went to town on, chewing and drooling everywhere. More drool would drip from her lips as she gave baby giggles when Christine made a funny face.

Soon afterwards, Mrs. Fansta came home. I collected my pay, said goodbye to Christine and Erika before leaving on my bike. (It wasn't that dark yet, especially with the new bike light Jamie got me for my birthday, which I have to admit was really handy.)


End file.
